Where Is My Tomato!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Tomat, oh, tomat. Siapa yang beli, yang makan juga siapa. SasuHina. Drabble.


**Where's My Tomato?! © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Family, Humor**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s), Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengelap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Ia baru saja kembali dari pasar. Ia menghela napas lega. Ternyata ia baru tahu beratnya tugas berbelanja di pasar. Selain harus berebutan membeli dengan konsumen lainnya, Sasuke yakin benar kalau ia telah diintai gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu di sana dengan tatapan dan hawa mengganas (?). Apa boleh buat? Resiko orang ganteng.

Tapi Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Ia beruntung, pasokan tomat yang ia sukai belum habis saat ia memburu buah merah segar itu di keadaan pasar yang sudah hampir tutup. Wajar, ia baru saja pulang kerja dan ia memilih mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan tradisional itu. Cowok ganteng memang selalu beruntung kan?

Apalagi saat ini sudah akhir musim panas, yang kebetulan masih agak sedikit panas, tentunya pas sekali untuk menyantap buah asam manis yang sangat digemarinya itu bukan?

Memasuki gang kecil dan berbelok ke kanan sekitar sepuluh meter, Sasuke menatap pintu berwarna coklat di depannya. Rumah kecil di residen Uchiha ini menjadi bahtera rumah tangganya sekarang. Rumah yang ia huni bersama istrinya, Uchiha Hinata. Pintu rumah diketuk beberapa kali, tak lama ada sahutan dari dalam rumah, dengan senyum lembut Sasuke menunggu di depan.

" _Okaeri, Anata_."

" _Tadaima._ "

Sasuke tersenyum, ada Hinata di depannya, tersenyum simpul sambil mempersilakannya masuk. Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya yang beberapa bulan terakhir sedang berbadan dua. Istrinya tengah hamil sang buah hati yang akan lahir dengan predikat anak pertama keluarga Uchiha di awal musim gugur nanti.

Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"D-dari mana?"

"Pasar."

"Tadi beli apa saja, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat plastik belanjaannya, "Tomat."

Hinata menatap lamat-lamat kantung yang ada di genggaman Sasuke. "Hinata?"

"Eh? S-sasuke-kun tidak mau mandi dulu? Airnya sudah dipanaskan."

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong masukkan ke kulkas."

Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan pandangan menyipit. Hinata melempar pandangannya ke samping. Sasuke meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Hinata menghela napas, ia berjalan menuju meja dan menatap kumpulan buah merah di dalamnya. "Tomat, ya?"

…

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk di atas rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna _navy_ dan celana selutut. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Ia menatap Hinata yang duduk sambil meminum sesuatu.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap meja, ada piring yang isinya telah habis dan sebuah gelas yang tak tampak isinya karena Hinata memegangnya erat dengan kedua tangan. "Hm?"

"Sedang apa?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang disuguhkan, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "K-kita nonton yuk?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, menyetujui dalam kebingungan, "Hn."

Setelah televisi menyala selama dua puluh menit, Hinata membawa gelas dan piring kosong dengan tergesa, suara kucuran air di dapur terdengar jelas. Hinata mencuci piring layaknya seorang penulis yang sedang sedang dikejar _deadline_ kerja. Suara pintu belakang yang dibuka-tutup juga membuat Sasuke makin heran. Ia mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tepat saat itu, Hinata juga baru saja berjalan ke luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Gaduh sekali."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, "Membuang sampah?"

Sasuke sekali lagi heran, ia menatap istrinya lekat-lekat, Hinata menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa sang istri menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke merangsek ke dapur. Hinata diam di tempat. Tak berani berkomentar banyak. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang dituju, Sasuke menatap seisi dapur yang lengang, kosong, tak ada perubahan mencolok. Kalau begitu, apa yang disembunyikan Hinata?

"K-kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang tersenyum. Ya sudahlah, nanti Hinata akan menceritakannya juga.

"Aku mau makan tomat."

Senyum Hinata makin lebar, "A-apa?"

"Tomat, Hinata. Yang baru kubeli tadi."

"A-ah, _anoo_ …"

Sasuke keburu membuka pintu kulkas hanya untuk mendapati sekantung plastik bening yang isinya kosong. Wajahnya berubah aneh. Ia menggantung plastik itu di jari telunjuknya, wajahnya berbalik menatap istrinya, "Hinata?"

"Hehe."

Dan Sasuke baru sadar apa yang dimakan dan diminum istrinya, apa yang disembunyikannya dan apa yang ditakutinya tadi.

Tomat yang dibeli Sasuke dengan perjuangan orang ganteng (?) sudah lenyap dimakan sang istri. Tomat sekilo habis dimakan dan diminum. Hebat. Istrinya tiba-tiba jadi perut karet dalam semalam. Dan korbannya adalah tomat Sasuke.

Tak berkomentar apa-apa, Sasuke masih menatap Hinata yang sudah gugup. Tanpa ragu, Hinata menunjuk perutnya, "Anak kita yang minta."

Tak bisa menahn tawa, akhhirnya tawa kecil Sasuke dan Hinata memenuhi seisi dapur malam itu.

…

 **FIN**

…

 **A/N: Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart yang didapat di Tumblr waktu cari asupan. Kalau mau lihat boleh cek di akun FB saya kok. XDDD Sampai jumpa!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
